The child of the doctor's daughter
by Aly Smith
Summary: Jasper is killed in a terrible explosion billions of years in the future leaving lila an orphan, but when the TARDIS takes off on its own again, all may not be lost!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: if you did not read my fanfic "the wedding of the doctor's daughter" then you may be a bit confused.**

**anyway, enjoy 3**

**-aly smith**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in Forks, Washington. The sun was shining like it did quite often now, and the hover-crafts created a soft wind that blew softly through the children's hair. Our story takes place June 14th, year 20 trillion and 5. Surprisingly, Forks had survived and relatively stayed the same. Although most of the old houses had been knocked down and replaced by newer, more energy efficient ones, they still had the same, extremely archaic look of the early one of those archaic houses resided a father and a daughter, who did nothing but argue!

"Dad! I'll be fine! Nobody is going to jump out of a bush and stab me while I walk two houses down to Xindy's house! Even if they did, it would do them no good anyway!" 300 year old Lila Cullen was screaming at her father (she only looked to be 11).

"Lila, there are enemies everywhere! You never know where they could be or what technology they could be carrying with them!" Jasper Cullen argued back.

"I'm immortal dad, what could they possibly do to me!"

"Your mother could regenerate, and they managed to kill her! Then again, she was the moron that decided to go out on that little adventure anyway, so it was her own fault!"

"Dad, it wasn't just another one of her stupid adventures, she tried to save the planet!"

"I don't care what the hell you call it, it still got her killed! She was a risk taker Lila and she never listened to what I said. If she had she still would be alive right now!"

"Yeah! Listen to what you said! If she had listened to you, the planet would be under the control of another race, and she would be here at home cowering in the corner under your…what's the phrase….protective wing! Gosh dad why do you have to be so flipping protective!"

"For reasons like the fact that earth's enemies never left! They are still here Lila, hiding. I know because I watched your mother die when you were still too young to remember! Now I'll give you a choice, let me walk down to Xindy's with you or you don't go!"

"Dad it's two houses down, 100 yards away, I think I can make it on my own! I hate you!"

"Lila I don't care if her house is in the middle of the living room floor, I'm going with you!" Jasper's tone got real quiet; a sure sign he was pissed. He gave his daughter a look of warning that sent shivers down her spine.

"Well then…" Lila said defiantly "You can go with me, if you can catch me!" and with that she bolted out the door! Being half vampire, escaping her father was easy, but she was also half Time Lord so she wore out fast. She ran completely out of energy by the time she made it down her driveway and one house down.

She came to a complete stop on the neighbor's front lawn and looked behind her to see if her father was coming, but for some reason he wasn't. Instead he was standing in the doorway of the house, glaring at her; His way of saying "fine, be defiant and go! But I get to watch you walk there and when you get home, you are sooooo DEAD!"

Then out of nowhere a loud whistling sound came from the sky as a hover-craft zipped over the Cullen household. Lila looked up at the sky just in time to watch a bomb go hurtling towards her house and watch her home and father explode into oblivion!

The force of the blast threw her backward and left her hypersensitive vampire ears deaf for at least a minute, and left her blinded by smoke. She spent the next 15 minutes laying on the front lawn of the lady who lived three doors down, until the smoke cleared and she was able to look back up at the damage.

What she saw was horrifying. Her house, as well as the two houses surrounding it on either side (including Xindy's) were burnt to a crisp. The houses and lawns next to them on the other hand, were left completely untouched. Lila stood there a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened, when she remembered her father. Jasper may have been immortal, but he did have one weakness. Being a vampire, crosses, wooden stakes, even garlic (though he hated the smell of it) could have done nothing to him, but fire, was a different story!

Lila sprinted over to her home that was now a big pile of unrecognizable stuff, calling for her father the entire time.

"Dad!" she screamed in panic "Dad!"

When she reached the house, what she saw confirmed her worst fear. There in what was the front doorway of her home was a large smoldering pile of ash that reeked of the scent of her father that only her highly sensitive half vampire nose could pick up. Her father had been burned alive!

As the grief set in and Lila realized that that was it…her father was gone for good, and she was all alone in the universe. She sat down on the curb in front of what was her childhood home and began to think about her options. "_I could go to grandpa Carlisle's, but he's all the way in Alaska."_ She thought _"Aunt Alice is in Italy this week, uncle Edward and aunt Bella are in Canada, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet died last summer in that car fire, and the rest of mom's side of the family is M.I.A….so what's left? Nothing, that's what…"_ Lila began to sob!

Meanwhile, back in the year 2012 a completely different story was taking place. In a quiet clearing behind a quiet house a little blue box sat, that was all but quiet from the inside….

"I say we go to ancient Rome" Lilly smith shouted.

"Lilly, you got to pick last time!" Trevor argued.

"Why don't you both just shut up and let me pick!" Ayjay butted in.

Alyssa Smith, now Alyssa Cullen (or Alyssa Whitlock if you want to go by her husband's real last name) sighed heavily off in the corner and leaned her cheek on her husband's shoulder.

"What's the matter my love?" Jasper whispered to her softly.

"They always argue like this! I don't know why dad just doesn't pick where we go, after all this is his ship." Alyssa explained.

"I agree, though either way it's sort of pointless."

"Yeah because somebody's going to be unhappy anyway!"

"That's not what I was saying, though that is true."

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant that the T.A.R.D.I.S. goes wherever it wants to go half the time anyway, so really…what's the point!"

Alyssa giggled then got a sudden heaviness in her chest and frowned.

"What's wrong now?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Nothing! That just sounded like something Leon would say…"

"Oh." Jasper replied as he got the same heavy feeling of longing for a long lost brother-in law.

A tear ran down the side of Alyssa's cheek as she though back to last winter.

Her adopted brother and best friend Leon had died taking a bullet for her. He had already saved Alyssa's life once before (that's how they met) but she never got to officially thank him for either of those times. She never got the chance to explain to him how him saver her life meant so much just because it was him, her best friend. Since his death, Alyssa had never stopped feeling guilty for never telling him, and for the fact that she was technically responsible for his death.

As Alyssa sat quietly crying into Jasper's chest, the T.A.R.D.I.S. beguan to shake rapidly, and once again took off on it's own….

* * *

**what did you think? review and tell me! thx ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. I hope you like it, i had fun writing it :)**

**-Aly smith**

* * *

Back in the world of Lila Cullen, the little girl sat contemplating her options, and all she could come up with was Dr. Rodger's next door. _Maybe he can look after me, just until aunt Alice or Grandpa Carlisle come home. Surely he had to have heard the explosion._ Although it wasn't an amazing plan, Lila had no other choice.

She walked over to Dr. Rodger's door and knocked nice and loud.

"Coming" he answered in his gravely electronic voice.

He opened the door with his good arm, the only one that could operate the electronic key pad that kept his door locked, and peered out at Lila.

Lila opened her mouth to ask Dr. Rodgers if she could stay with him for a bit, when suddenly a loud rumbling, wheezing, and finally a loud thud came from around the street corner. Both Lila and her neighbor turned in the direction of the noise….

Jasper opened the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. in a panic, and smoke billowed out the front doors. Jasper took off running into the street trying to avoid any ashes that might catch his clothing; after all he was a vampire and could be set ablaze by even the tiniest ember. Alyssa and her siblings came coughing after him.

The Doctor stepped out of his beloved ship with sadness on his face.

"My poor baby caught on fire. There, there it will be all right." He began stroking the wood of the little blue box.

"Notice how he worries about the ship first?" Lilly smith asked sarcastically "We're over here dying of smoke inhalation and he's worried about the ship!"

"Jasper, are you alright?" Alyssa asked concerned, carefully looking over her husband's arm looking for the slightest clue that he was turning to ash.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think." Jasper answered back relieved. He grabbed his wife's face gently in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes "Are you?"

"I think so!" she replied out of breath.

Just then, Lila and Dr. Rodgers turned the corner and spotted the smoking blue box.

Alyssa heard them coming and looked up. Her face turned to sheer terror at the sight before her eyes. She took off running without thinking and pushed the small girl out of the way.

"Hey, what was that for?" Lila complained as she picked herself up of the ground.

Alyssa didn't respond, she just stood in front of Dr. Rodgers with her sonic screwdriver drawn and ready to go.

"Hello, I'm sort of talking to you!" Lila shouted with attitude.

"I'm sort of busy saving your life right now kid so shut up and let me handle the situation!" Alyssa replied.

"Saving my life? From what? My life is in no danger!"

"Do you not see the Dalek standing in front of me right now kid? He's a dangerous killer!"

"Dangerous killer? That's Doc. Rodgers, the local physician…..how is HE dangerous?"

"Local physician? What?"

"You aren't from around here are you?"

Alyssa turned her head to face Lila who was staring down at the ground. "No, actually, I'm not."

"Well then maybe you should check things out before you start pointing weapons at innocent people! You know, my dad just died in the explosion caused by a bomb being dropped on my house, and…." Lila looked up and stopped short. She realized in that instant, the young teenage girl standing defensively in front of her, long blonde hair blowing softly in the wind, and big green eyes full of confusion, was her mother. A younger, past version of her mother, and the smoking blue box behind her was the last T.A.R.D.I.S.! Lila gasped.

"What?" Alyssa asked. "Finally realizing the danger you're in?"

"Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhh." Lila replied stunned.

"Well?"

"Um…no. Just leave him alone, k?"

"Whatever." Alyssa lowered her sonic screwdriver "sorry doc. Forgive me?"

Dr. Rodgers just sort of sat there.

"Like I said, whatever."

Alyssa walked over and grabbed Lila by the hand to help her up. Dr. Rodgers hovered away.

"Sorry about that kid!"

"It's fine, and my name isn't kid!"

"What is it then?"

"It's Lila."

"OMG that's so pretty! Your parents must have been like super name geniuses or something."

Lila rolled her eyes. "You're flattering yourself again mom." She mumbled.

Alyssa cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Nothing."

Lila looked over her shoulder and noticed the younger version of her father staring at her from a distance. "Uh, is he ok?"

Alyssa looked over at Jasper. "Sorry he…uh…must be in shock. He almost….uh…caught fire. Uh, I'm Alyssa by the way, and he's…"

"Jasper!"

"How did you know…"

"His name?"

"Yeah!"

Lila's face turned somber as she remembered her father's death earlier. "Lucky guess." She mumbled.

"Hey, what's wrong." Alyssa asked taking Lila's face into her hands.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe it's nothing girlie. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine." A tear trickled out of the corner of her eye.

"Well obviously you are not if you are crying."

Lila shook her head. "My dad died today, that's all."

"Oh, I see, it's the anniversary of his death." Alyssa mumbled in understanding. "yeah, my mom's gone too. But hey, don't let it get to you too much. Everything will be alright."

Lila continued to cry. "No like he died died today you moron!" she shouted angrily.

Alyssa's face turned to shock.

"You see those burned buildings over there?" Lila asked pointing in the direction of her old house "That use to be where I lived! Somebody bombed my house, and my dad died in the explosion! I'm all alone now! My dad was all I had left!"

"What about your mom?" Alyssa whispered.

Lila's eyes flashed in anger, and changed to a bright blue. "She's dead too! She had to go and get involved in the planet's issues, and the same damn alien invaders that bombed my house killed her!"

"I'm so sorry." Alyssa whispered quieter now.

"No you're not, and you never will be!"

Alyssa flinched and Lila smiled. It felt good to make her mother hurt as bad as she did by her own death.


End file.
